Sakura's Akatsuki Life
by MangaLUVER4Life
Summary: DISCONTIUED BUT MIGHT BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is my first fanfic so please R&R!**

**Here's the story, hope u like it!**

Sakura was depressed. No one had listened to her. She was blamed for something she has not done. And because of that, she decided to leave the village.

She wandered off to the forest and thought 'I don't need them...'

She couldn't help but stop. She cried and cried until her heart's content.

She heard rustling noises and she stopped. What came in front of her was 2 members of the Akatsuki. Sakura look at them both. They said "Look what we have here"

Sakura gasped remembering who the were "Itatchi, Kisame!" They both smirked and took her.

The next thing she knew, she was blind folded. "What do you think we should do with her Leader sama" Sakura heard one of them say.

"I think we should keep her alive. She has some information about Konoha" she heard a man's voice. He looked at her and took her blind fold off. She glared at them. Remembering the leader Pein, she gasped. "So bothering to tell us information about Konoha for your life."

Sakura remembered about the betrayel that the village has done to her. She didn't hesitate and said "Fine whatever." They all looked at her in surprise. They didn't think she would reply that quickly and to say yes was more surprising.

"Smart girl. Yeah." Deidara had said. Itatchi untied her. She stood up and looked around.

Pein ordered Konan to show Sakura to an empty room for her to stay there and lock her up. He was being catious thinking she would escape. Konan followed orders and showed her to her room.

While they were walking Konan was very curious and asked "Why didn't you hesitate to answer and just answered yes?"

Sakura stayed quiet for a while and said in a soft voice "They betrayed me" Konan stared at her then showed her room.

Sakura went inside and like the orders she locked her in there. Konan walked away.

* * *

><p>Konan opened the door to Pein's office. She said "Seems like her village betrayed her. Guess that's why she didn't hesitate to answer." Pein remained silent. He finally said "Bring her here"<p>

Konan did was she was told and brought her to Pein. He stared at her and Sakura trembled a bit wondering what he would do. He asked her "Is it true you were betrayed?" Sakura nodded. He then asked her some things about Konoha and she answered every single question.

Pein said "You may leave." Sakura left the room and passed Itatchi. Itatchi came into Pein's office and Pein had said "Seems like we can kinda trust her."

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking and saw Deidara. He stared at her and then said "I wonder how strong you are. How 'bout sparring with me? Yeah." Sakura liked challenges and accepted the challenge.<p>

They went outside and glared at each other. They waited for their opponent to attack. Tired of waiting, Deidara attacked her in a very fast movement. Sakura saw the attack coming and dodged it. She attacked Deidara but missed. Sakura smirked and attack another time with a jutsu. She got him. He broke through her justu and threw a kunai at her. It hit her. She groaned in a little bit from the small pain she felt. She pulled it out while Deidara was coming at her. She moved away quickly and attacked him from behind. They kept fighting until they were both tired.

"You're pretty good" Deidara complimented.

"Thanks." Sakura noticed the wound that she commited on Deidara and ran to him quickly. She started to heal the big cut on his shoulder.

"Thanks but I don't need your help," Deidara said arrogantly. Sakura could feel someone watching them. She felt the presense. It was some how similar. She saw the direction it was coming from and threw a kunai at the tree the person was hiding behind. Pein came out of the shadows and complimented them "You're quite strong Sakura, you'll make a fine akatsuki member but I'm still not sure about that. By the way that was a good fight you two." He disappeared.

Deidara stared at Sakura still looking at the direction where Pein had been. She look uneasy but also comfort. She felt like she belonged there but not completely. Deidara was mesmerized by the way her eyes were. She looked back at him and said "What's wrong Deidara?" He blushed slightly as she said his name. They both went back to the base with Deidara still looking at her.

"Hey Deidara, we should spar again next time! It was really fun!" Sakura told Deidara with a bright smile. Deidara's face turned red because of her smile 'What's wrong with me' he thought while looking at Sakura. Sakura turn to him with a confused look. Deidara looked away.

**Sakura's POV**

It's been 2 days since I've been here. As I walked to my room Itatchi passed me and I thought 'Maybe I should ask him to spar with me. I learned a new technique just weeks before to use against people with sharingan.' I smirked and asked Itatchi if he would spar with me. Itatchi stayed quiet for a while and said sure.

We went outside to spar and they were ready. I made the first move but Itatchi dodge. I noticed Itatchi using the sharingan for quite a while and wonder if I could help his eyes. 'But wait' I thought 'He was an S criminal. I shouldn't help him.' I forgot to concentrate on the battle and got hit by Itatchi. I said while glaring "That was a lucky hit."

I then decided to use her new move which needed a lot of chakra. I activated it and soon Itatchi's eye widened, he couldn't use his sharingan at the moment and I hit him. He fell to the floor when I threw a hard punch on his face. He asked curiously "What move is that?"

"I made that move, and I won't tell you how to do it, but I'll tell you what it does," I said with a grin. "It's basically for people using sharingan. This jutsu makes the person using the sharingan stop using it. Oh and it also has a trick to it, even though you saw my hand signs, you won't be able to remember my them."

**Itachi's POV**

My eyes went wide in surprise. 'She made that jutsu! I was surprised. It was a good use though' he thought. "Impressive" he complimented to Sakura.

**General POV**

"You have a lot of surprises Sakura," Itatchi and Sakura turned and saw Pein. "Maybe you should join the akatsuki.

"Wha...?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure about that..." she said in a soft voice.

"I'll give you a week to think about it. After a week I will ask you once more," Pein said walking towards Sakura. "I'll be waiting for an answer." Sakura lightly blushed because he was very close.

Sakura said to Itatchi "Let's go back." He nodded and they walked back.

While walking back Itatchi was staring at her thinking about how strong she could be. Sakura just remebered something and asked to Itatchi "Are your eyes fine?"

"What?" was Itatchi's answer. Sakura repeated the question.

Itatchi was silent and then Sakura said "I think I might be able to heal them for you." To Itatchi's surprise, she was more than he expected.

**Well that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update more if you guys like it. Please R&R! I don't care if you criticize me, it just give me ideas how to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own this.**

**Itatchi: You said that in the last chapter they know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't care... Might as well say it all the time :3**

**Ok on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Sakura's POV**

Ugh. Today is the worst day of my life. I fell, got hurt, and worst of all I almost said something embarassing. As I walked to the kitchen, I saw Sasori. I was in shock when I saw him when I first got here, I thought I already killed him but they told me they revived him. We were walking the same way to the kitchen. I was so hungry. "Is there anything to eat here?" I asked Sasori.

He turned to me and shrugged. I look around and found ingredient to make something. As I finished cooking it, I noticed Sasori staring at the food. "You want some..." I asked. He nodded as I gave him some.

"It's delici..." he stopped knowing he was going to compliment to a person who killed him. I stared at him.

"Gosh you don't to say it if you didn't want to say it," I said angrily.

**Sasori's POV**

I stared at her and stayed quiet. I said something quietly that I didn't think she heard bacause she said "Wait what did you. I couldn't her you?"

"Delicious" I said in a little bit louder voice. She looked at me with a surprised look. 'I just said it was delicous, what's wrong with that?' I thought while looking away.

She was going closer to me and smiled and said "Thanks." My face blushed a little.

**General POV**

'Did he just blush?' Sakura asked to herself. She then finished and put her plate in the sink and washed it.

Sakura and Sasori walked to their rooms. Sakura was thinking to herself if she belonged with the akatsuki after all. She thought and thought about what Pein said. 'Should I really join the akatsuki. But that would mean I am a traitor to my village.' She thought about it and went to ask Deidara something.

She knocked on his room wondering if he was there. He opened the door and said "Sakura!"

"Hi," Sakura said to Deidara "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you thik I should join the akatsuki?"

Deidara's eyes wide and replied "You should! You're strong and suited to be an Akatsuki like us."

"Thank and you're right maybe I should join the Akatsuki." 'My bad luck is turning better' she thought.' She saw Deidara smile at her and kept staring at her with those eyes. "What..." she said while her cheeks turn light red.

Deidara stopped and said nothing. "Sorry!"

"OK." Sakura said then left the room.

**Deidara's POV**

'Did she just blush at me?' I thought curiously. 'She has so many surprises that I never expect.' I thought while smiling.

**General POV**

As Sakura left the room, she went towards Pein's office. She knocked and then opened the door. She looked around the room and saw Pein standing in a corner. She saw a lot of paper work at his desk. She said "I guess I'll join the akatsuki."

"Great" Pein said with a smirk.

**Here's the second chapter I'll try and update :) SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 Flash Back

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I took AbugsAndAnime's advice and write a flashback of how they betrayed her. I was planning to write it anyway, but thanks for the advice :)... and i chose to make them smile lol hehe**

Sakura still couldn't get the thought of the village blaming her out of her head. It was back before she joined the Akatsuki.

**Sakura's Flash Back and POV**

_"Did you hear? Sakura killed one of the village members?"_

_"Really! I thought she was a nice girl, but I thought wrong.'_

_"How could she?"_

_"I knew from the start she would become a horrible child!"_

_I was in disguise after I heard that I was framed. The village people were saying bad things about me. I teared up a little. I couldn't go back to my house. I wandered off the village and bumped into Karin, that demon. I heard her say, "Watch where your going freak!"_

_'I knew she was a devil' she thought, so she followed her until she stopped somewhere. _

_"Good job on framing Sakura for the murder." Sakura gasped. 'So she was behind all of this!' Sakura thought 'That beast!' I got away silently._

_I went to Tsunade's office.. She yelled,"Sakura! You don't how much trouble you are in trouble you are!"_

_"But I didn't do it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I followed Karin and she was talking to someone and said sonething like 'Good job on framing Sakura' or something like that!"_

_"That's enough! How can you blame a nice person like Karin!" _

_I was Tsunade's apprentice for a long time, but she doesn't trust me now at this kind of situation. I made a sad look in my eyes and face. I ran off and Tsunade yelled, "Get her!" Ninjas were trying to catch me, but they had no luck._

_I went back to where I saw Karin and she was still there. I went to her and said, "I know you framed me Karin."_

_I saw her turn to me and said,"Well if it isn't Sakura. You've been really betrayed this time. Everyone talks trash of how you really are. I know you fooled everyone else, but you can fool me! I know how horrible you are. No one has trust in you now, even your beloved team doesn't believe y-"_

_"Shut up!" I yelled loudly. I came up to her and slapped her. I ran off crying._

__'I can't believe it, but she was right.' I told myself, 'Even Tsunade didn't listen to me.' I was really depressed and then ended up in the forest...__

**Well that was the flash back. Thank for the review AbugsAndAnime.**

**Sakura: Wow you uploaded 3 chapters today huh?**

**Luver: Yep, I did.**

**Itatchi: You're not as lazy as I thought. HAHA**

**Luver: Thanks I guess... Well that's it (R&R)**

**Sorry it's short**

**If there are mistakes sorry**


End file.
